Extractors have been used for the removal of stones or calculi from within the body. One type of extractor has a sheath and includes a basket at its distal end. The basket may be collapsed within the sheath to achieve a reduced diameter profile. The basket may also be opened when it extends beyond the sheath. Once opened, a targeted stone may be captured within the basket.
The baskets of some extractors include wires that are joined via soldering or welding to form a ball or nub. Manufacturing such devices can be costly and time consuming. The baskets of other extractors have wires that are twisted or knotted together to eliminate a soldered or welded tip at the distal end. The tips of these devices, however, may hinder access to stones or calculi, and may increase the possibility of tissue damage.
The present disclosure provides stone retrieval devices and methods of manufacturing the same that avoid some or all of the aforementioned shortcomings of existing devices.